The Legacy of a Hero Part Two: A Path is Chosen
by Mritha
Summary: Raven races to find her bond dragon before Sepulchure does, but he will not give up without a fight.  As she journeys through Battleonia, Raven is left with a choice and the fate of Lore rests in the balance.  Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here is the first chapter of Part Two! I can tell you now that Part Two will be much longer than the first, for several reasons that you will soon discover. Enjoy!

**The Legacy of a Hero**

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter One**

Raven lay on something soft and warm. The cold was gone, the pain was gone. _Am I dead? _She wondered. Raven opened her eyes and a wooden plank ceiling stared down at her. Turing her head, she saw an off white stone wall in the distance, but between her and it were several fully armored knights lying in cots similar to her own. Pushing back the covers, Raven slowly sat up, expecting pain to generate from her side but was both surprised and pleased that it did not. Feeling a draft, she looked down to see her black robe was torn and her side exposed where she had been shot with the arrow. A thick bandage, the same color as the walls she noted, covered the wound.

Raven gingerly touched the bandage, and winced. Her wound was tender to the touch, but otherwise seemed fine. She could walk, maybe even run without too much trouble.

"Feeling better now?" A voiced asked. Raven turned and saw a man dressed in the armor of a knight, minus the helm. His red hair was combed neatly, and he wore a doctor's head mirror, used for illuminating dark areas on his patients such as the mouth or ear. "Much, thank you." Raven replied. The doctor held out his hand and said. "I am Sir Junn, and you are?" "Raven." She answered, taking his hand and shaking it.

"You gave us quite a scare Raven; I almost lost you because the poison had spread so far. You are very lucky to be alive right now." He said seriously. "We had to tear your robe to tend to the wound, but hopefully it can be easily fixed." Sir Junn handed her a needle and a spool of black thread to repair her armor with. She almost declined, she had repaired her robe many times before with magic then remembered she didn't have a weapon to channel her magic. "Thank you for saving me Sir Junn." Raven said, her gratitude genuine as she accepted the needle and thread from him. "You are most welcome Raven. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. The Darkwolf bandits have been very active lately, as you and several others unfortunately discovered." With that, the doctor walked to the cot next to her and examined the knight laying on it.

After several minutes, Raven was finished repairing her robe. Though she was gifted with many talents, sewing was not one of them and she frowned at the "fixed" hole in her robe. _I will just buy a staff and repair it with magic so it will not look so bad. _She thought as she got up and started walking toward the door. "Raven? Where are you going?" She turned to see Sir Junn looking at her. "I need a new weapon; my other one was destroyed in battle." She explained. "Very well, but do not go far, the Captain wishes to have a word with you." Raven nodded once then walked out of the infirmary.

The first thing she saw when she walked outside was two knights and a catapult. One sat in the bowel which normally held stones for launching and was talking about launching himself with the catapult to increase traveling speed. The other stood next to the catapult and agreed with the first, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Raven continued on, looking for a weapon shop and saw a shield with two crossed swords hanging above a doorway. Realizing this must be the armory, she walked inside.

The room looked exactly like the infirmary did, only instead of shelves and cots full of medical supplies and injured knights, every wall and shelf was lined with rows of weapons. There were mostly swords and axes, but Raven saw a few daggers and staffs hanging on the far wall. Nodding in greeting to the two knights selling the weapons, she walked over and examined the staffs. She noted there was only eight of them to choose from but wasn't surprised. Oaklore Keep was one of many defense posts scattered across Battleonia and as they were issued by the king, knights were the ones responsible. The staffs and daggers were mainly for travelers passing through, such as herself.

Raven frowned; there wasn't a staff with an element of darkness, the element that came most easily to her. The majority was metal, but there were two fire staffs, one energy and one light. Sighing, she pulled one of the metal staffs from the shelf. It was made of red cherry oak wood and had a metal band on the top, holding a ruby the size of her fist on top for focusing magic. Though she would have preferred to have a scythe, or at least a sword, Raven sensed that she would not have time to enchant a sword to channel magic and the keep did not sell any scythes.

Paying for the weapon, Raven walked outside and almost bumped into another knight. "Sorry." She said, as she walked around him. "Are you Raven?" He asked.

Surprised, she looked up and saw a knight dressed in elaborate armor. The plates were far bigger than that of a regular knight, and far more detailed. On his right shoulder stood a piece of metal shaped like a dragon's wing in mid flight. He wore no helm, his blonde hair left free and green eyes shining. Rather than a sword, he carried a large gold and white hammer.

"I am." She said, answering his question. "You are the mage that had a run in with the bandits a few ours earlier, correct?" Raven nodded. "I am Captain Rolith of the Pactogonal Knights here at Oaklore Keep." The knight said, introducing himself. "Sir Valence tells me you said my name and something about a Priestess before you went unconscious. Is this true?"

Raven nodded again. "I met the Priestess and her moglin friend on my way here, we had some trouble with a gorillaphant, but both were unharmed." Raven could see that the captain was growing nervous. "Why did she not come with you to the Keep?" He asked urgently. "She said she was going to take a short cut." Raven responded. "_**WHAT!**_ The forest is crawling with bandits that are looking for her! She is in grave danger and all my knights are either injured or off fighting bandits." Rolith looked her in the eye and said urgently. "You must go after her before it's too late!"

"Yes Sir!" She said hurriedly as she whirled around and raced out of the Keep.

After several minutes of running, Raven was forced to stop and catch her breath. She had no clue where Lady Celestia and Twilly were and did not know where to look for them. _I would give anything to have a ranger with me right now. _She thought. Rangers were well known for their ability to track.

_But wait, I'm a mage. I can use magic to find them! _She thought, berating herself by losing precious time not doing this earlier. Raising her staff, she chanted. "Ungas Gletto Fingas Brigten Ethco Frago!" In the palm of her left hand, a black orb floated. "Lead me to the Priestess!" She ordered it. The orb sped of in a southerly direction, weaving between trees with Raven right behind it. They continued for some time, and Raven was about to order the orb to stop so she could catch her breath when she heard voices through the trees. Slowing, Raven silently crept up on the owner of the voice. Peering through the thick branches, she saw the orb hovering above the object of her search.

The Priestess stood in front of the same black box from earlier, protecting it. In front of her, Twilly crouched, ready to do anything necessary to protect Lady Celestia. Guarding their escape was…_Drakath?_

Remembering the conversation between him and Sepulture, Raven emerged from the trees.

"Give us the box Priestess, and we'll kill you quickly." Drakath taunted. "Raven! We must protect the black dragon box at all costs!" Lady Celestia said urgently. _Dragon box? _Raven thought, looking at the gold and black box behind the Priestess. _Is that the same dragon box that holds my dragon? It must be! Sepulture sent Drakath after it. _Raven frowned and turned toward the Darkwolf leader. _I will not let him take my dragon! _She thought venomously.

"Leave them to me Lady Celestia." She said. Drakath glared at her and said. "I am the rightful ruler of this land! That box is the key to my throne and there's no way that I'm letting a _peasant _like you keep it from me. **Stand down **or like the trash that you are, you will be blown away by the winds of my great destiny!"

Raven narrowed her eyes. _He did __**not **__just call me that! _She thought. "We will see who gets blown away!" She hissed. "Windgras!" She shouted, waving her staff. A mighty wind blew through the trees and hit Drakath in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly, two bandits emerged from the trees behind him. "Get her!" He yelled at them.

Raising their spiked maces, they charged. Raven blocked the attack from the first, the mace slamming into the base of her staff. The second bandit came from behind and swung his mace at her head. Raven dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, the bandit's mace hitting his friend's head and killing him instantly. The bandit stood in shock at what he had done and Raven used this opportunity to crash her staff into the temple of the bandit. He collapsed to the ground unconscious and she turned to Drakath.

He swung his sword at Lady Celestia and she jumped out of the way, clearing a path to the box. Drakath dove for it, but Twilly was ready. With a high pitched warcry, Twilly hit Drakath in the face with his staff. Enraged, Drakath tried to slice him in two, but Twilly was too quick. He dodged the attack, and then brought his staff down on Drakath's foot as hard as he could.

Drakath dropped is sword and held his foot, as if that would stop the pain while he hopped on the other to keep his balance. "Firica." Raven said and a black fireball flew from her scarred palm and hit Drakath, knocking him to the ground.

Raven bent down and grabbed his sword. When he tried to get up, she pointed it at his throat. "I should just kill you now and be done with you." She hissed. As she touched the blade to his throat, she saw a flicker of fear in the man's eyes and was given an idea. "But I won't." She said with a cruel smile. "I want you to crawl back to Sepulture and tell him you failed. I want you to tell him **Raven **is alive, and she has the dragon egg." She leaned in closer. "Remind him of the oath I swore. _'My soul will not rest until your lifeblood has been spilled.'_ Raven raised his sword as if to kill him, but slammed it into the ground next to his head so that it stood on its own.

"Now get out of my sight." She hissed at him. Drakath scrambled to his feet, grabbed his sword, and fled into the forest. She looked over to see Twilly helping the Priestess to her feet. "Lady Celestia! Captain Rolith warned me of the danger you were in; I'm glad I got to you in time." Raven said as she approached. "Thank you, I am grateful for the rescue." The Priestess said. "Alas, the box was taken by a sneevil while you were busy smack-talking." "_**What! **_Why didn't you say something?" Raven exclaimed. _My dragon was kidnapped by a sneevil of all things! _She thought.

"Well, you were really on a roll. I didn't want to interrupt you." Lady Celestia said. Raven could only stare at her in disbelief. "You must recover the Black Dragon Box before it falls into the wrong hands." _No kidding. _Raven thought dryly. The Priestess continued. "Travel to the town of Falconreach, Twilly has friends who will be able to help you find that Sneevil." Raven looked at Twilly and he said. "I bet Robina knows where to find that sneevil."

"Alright, we will go to Falconreach…but what about you?" Raven asked. Lady Celestia thought before responding. "Well, if you and Twilly are going after the box, then I am going to teleport back some and have some tea." _Tea? My unborn dragon might fall into the hands of Sepulture and all she can think about is…tea? _"Your dragon amulet will lead you to the dragon you are destined to bond with. Trust it, and it will not fail you." With those final words, Lady Celestia disappeared.

Despite her annoyance with the woman, Raven decided to take her advice. She also couldn't help be impressed with Lady Celestia's magic. _Teleportation? I hope she can teach me how to do that someday. _She thought.

Twilly walked over to her and said. "Don't worry Waven; we will get back the box." Raven smiled at the little moglin. "I don't doubt it, with you by my side." She told him. Having the moglin with her would not only be helpful in battle as all moglins are expert healers, but having someone to talk to would help fight the loneliness that was left in Mark's absence.

Raven lifted Twilly on her shoulder and started walking back to Oaklore to inform the Captain of the latest developments before heading to Falconreach. _I must be careful not to grow attached to Twilly, or I will lose him too. _She thought. After losing everything she owned and everyone she loved, Raven decided that the only way not to be hurt anymore, was not to love. She would enjoy Twilly's company while it lasted, but the first opportunity she got…

…she would continue alone.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter Raven gets meet the famed Hydra, then continue on to Falconreach. But has she bitten off more than she can chew? When Sepulture receives Drakath's message, do you really think he will take that lying down? What will he do about it?

Also, I decided to merge the plans for Part Two and Part Three, so you will get to meet the Ancient Dragon of Time in this Part, and get a little glimpse into the future. Is Raven the Savior of Lore, or the Destroyer?

_A Path is Chosen…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow it's been hectic! Apologies on the lack of updating for a while, I was busy with the holidays and on top of that there is a war going on in DragonFable! Normally that takes priority, but I could feel this chapter wanting to be written so I took a quick break from the war to write it ;)

**The Legacy of a Hero**

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter Two**

"Be careful on your way to Falconreach, Sir Pent says a great Hydra is guarding the bridge and there are bandits everywhere. You don't want a repeat from this morning." Captain Rolith cautioned.

Raven had just informed him of latest news regarding Lady Celestia and explained that she and Twilly were traveling to Falconreach.

"We will be careful." Raven assured him. Placing Twilly on her shoulder, she walked through the gates of Oaklore and turned toward the trail that would lead to Falconreach.

"Do they sell scythes in Falconreach?" She asked Twilly. He thought before answering. "Yulgar and his apprentice Konnan are the only weapon smiths in Falconreach, and I don't think they sell them. You could maybe ask them to make you one, they have filled out custom orders before." "I think I will do that, I really prefer fighting with a scythe." She said. "If you like fighting with a scythe, why do you have a staff?" Twilly asked, curious. "My scythe was destroyed. I am still searching for a replacement." Raven answered.

Out of the bushes, two Darkwolf bandits jumped out, blocking their path. Twilly hopped off of Raven's shoulder as a third bandit came out of the trees behind them and Twilly turned to face him. _I should have seen this coming. _Raven thought.

"HA! Another victim falls prey to the Darkwolf bandits. Your gold or your life…NOW!" One of the two in front shouted. "Hmm. How about YOUR gold or YOUR life." Raven shot back as she raised her staff. "Our gold? You've got some nerve mage; you would have made a good bandit. Too bad we have orders to waste you." Then he shouted to his comrades. "GET HER!"

They charged, but Raven was ready. She ducked as one bandit swung his mace at her head and aimed her staff at his legs in one smooth motion. Tripping over her staff, the bandit hit the ground and Raven cast a black fireball at the face of the second. He hit the ground on fire and screamed in agony. She lifted her staff, pointed jewel facing the ground, and brought it down on his flaming chest, piercing his heart and ending his suffering.

A quick glance in Twilly's direction told her that he was able to hold his own despite his small size. _For a little guy he sure is resourceful. _She thought as the first bandit got up off the ground and picked up his mace. Raven sent another fireball in his direction, but he ducked and it ignited the tree behind him. She parried his attack with her staff, his weapon slamming against hers.

But when she tried to pull away, she realized their weapons were stuck! The spikes on is mace had sunken in to the soft wood of her staff and embedded themselves into it. They both struggled, trying to unlock their weapons with no luck. The bandit lashed out with his boot and kicked her shin. Crying out in shock and sudden pain, Raven slammed her forehead into his. Dropping their locked weapons, the two stumbled back, each holding their heads. _Note to self: No one wins in a headbut! _Raven thought as she tried to stop the pounding in her head.

She looked up in time to see the bandit charge her, a dagger in is hand. His body slammed into hers, and they both hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, each trying to point the dagger at the other. Raven bit his wrist, and the dagger slipped from his grip. Both dove for it, but their efforts just pushed it farther away. The bandit jumped on top of Raven and wrapped his arm around her neck in a headlock. She clawed at his arm and struggled to breathe to no avail.

Remembering what Lance showed her once; Raven turned her head so that her chin pointed at his elbow and slipped out of his grip. He tried to grab her again, but a sharp elbow to the ribs sent him reeling. Raven dove for the dagger and her hand closed around the hilt. She rolled onto her back as the bandit wrestled her for small weapon. Raven slammed the point of the dagger into his soft neck and it sunk in, spraying them both in warm blood.

She stood up as the bandit made strange gurgling sounds before dying and turned to where she last saw Twilly just in time to see him knock the third and final bandit unconscious. "Are you ok?" She asked the little moglin in concern. He grinned and said. "Yep!" Returning is smile, Raven walked over to the still locked weapons and grabbed up her staff with both hands. Placing her foot on the mace, she pulled with all her might. Finally breaking free, she stumbled backward and almost fell but managed to recover her balance.

Raven frowned at the deep holes in her staff. _Those holes will weaken this staff, with enough force it may break in two. _She thought worriedly. Come on Waven, we are almost there!" Twilly shouted excitedly from further up the trail. "I'm coming!" She shouted back, but before she ran to join him, she saw for the first time that the bandit Twilly fought had wielded a sword, not a mace like most bandits. She picked up the sword and saw that it was more of a scimitar, the curved blade popular in desert places such as the Sandsea. _Odd that this sword is found so far west. _She thought. "Waven!" an impatient Twilly called. Deciding that it might be useful later, she placed the sword in her backpack as she ran to join the little red moglin. Catching up, she slowed to a walk and the two continued on side by side.

"I didn't know moglins were fighters, I thought they were just healers." Raven commented. "It used to be like that, yes. But for the past years we moglins were forced to learn a few fighting skills for our on protection and the protection of others." Twilly responded. "So you were Lady Celestia's guardian?" She asked him. "Yep!" He exclaimed proudly. Raven laughed at his exuberance.

Then Twilly frowned. "But not all moglins are healers, one of us is ebil." "Ebil?" Raven questioned. "Don't you mean evil?" Twilly shook his head. "No, Zorbak is ebil. He is a necromancer, not a healer. He creates armies of the undead and slimes and curses the trees and sends them to attack Falconreach every Friday the 13th. Sometimes the town is able to push back the waves, but sometimes there are just too many and the town is burned down." He said sadly.

"That's terrible Twilly!" Raven said. "Maybe I can help out the next time he attacks; I can fight for hours without rest." Twilly brightened up. "You would do that?" "Of course I would. Who knows? Maybe I will have a dragon fighting beside me, then we will really be able aid Falconreach." Twilly hugged her leg. "Thank you Waven." He said gratefully.

"SHHHH! Careful mage. You wouldn't want to wake this hungry, giant, sleeping, man-eating bear." Said a voice. Raven looked in the direction the voice came from, and saw a blue moglin sitting on a stump. His eyes glowed red and he had a scar stretching across his face. A torn blue cape cascaded from his shoulders and he held a wooden staff like Twilly, but instead of a leaf, his was topped with a small skull.

Looking at the trail in front of her, Raven saw a bear three times her size sleeping. Wondering how she did not the bear to begin with, she said. "Wow. That was a close call. Thank you moglin!" He simply nodded in response and Raven proceeded to quietly walk around the bear. Twilly tugged on her robes and when she bent down he whispered in her ear. "That is Zorbak." Raven's eyes widened and Zorbak shouted.

"HEY BEAR WAKE UP! LUNCH TIME!" "Shut up you little rat!" Raven hissed at him. But it was too late. With a big toothy yawn, the bear awakened and looked right at her. _Uh oh. _She thought as it got to its feet and walked closer.

Twilly rushed forward before she could stop him and crushed the bear's foot with his staff and leaped out of the way of its angry jaws. The bear charged him and cornered him against a tree. The bear reached out and swiped the moglin with his paws, but his razor sharp claws raked against a blue shield instead. Twilly shot her a grateful smile and Raven sent a black fireball at the bear. It exploded against its fur, tearing out a chunk of flesh and knocking it to the ground. The bear roared in anger and turned to face her.

Raven sent another black fall of flame towards the bear and it exploded at its feet sending chunks of dirt and grass flying. The bear turned and fled into the forest, deciding this meal was not worth the price.

"Interesting, I'll have to keep an eye on this one." Zorbak said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "So that is Zorbak?" Raven wondered out loud. "Yes. He isn't very nice, always trying to hurt people." Twilly answered as he walked to stand beside her. "Why? Why is he so morally different from all other moglins?" Twilly shrugged his little shoulders and said. "I do not know, I don't think anyone does."

Raven looked up at the darkening sky. "We are running out of daylight, we should keep moving if we want to reach town before night."

The two kept moving through the darkening forest and soon reached the end, coming out into a large clearing. The sky was a deep blue and Raven could see a few stars starting to shine. Looking over a large river separating them from Falconreach was a half moon.

"Careful Waven, the hydra is meaner at night." Twilly warned. "Maybe we should cross the bridge tomorrow?" "No, there are bandits in the woods as well as more forest animals separating us from Oaklore. Once we cross this bridge we will be safe until Falconreach." Raven said, already walking across the long wooden bridge.

They were halfway across the bridge when it started to shake. Knowing what was coming Twilly grabbed Raven's hand and shouted. "RUN!" The two raced to the other side, but it was too late. The bridge exploded in front of them and a massive green head rose out of the splinters. It towered above them and hissed, green scales glittering like emeralds in the dim light.

The giant serpent lunged for them and they dove out of the way. Twilly recovered first, and stabbed the hydra in the eye with his staff. The serpent roared in pain and thrashed about, a strange cloudy liquid spurting from its eye. Raven took the opportunity to regain her footing and cast a spell at the hydra. "Fireta!" She shouted and a black ball of flame shot out of her scarred palm and hit the hydra's neck. "Energy!" Twilly shouted. "It is of the water element, it has a weakness to energy!"

Taking his advice, Raven cast an energy spell toward the hydra. "Enertheca!" She shouted as black lighting raced from her palm and hit the hydra. It let loose an ear splitting roar… no, it was more like a scream that shook the bridge and made the waters tremble. Pressing the advantage, Raven cast a second energy spell and the hydra collapsed onto the bridge. She reached into her backpack, pulled out the scimitar and jumped on the neck of the hydra. She slammed the sword into its flesh as hard has she could, the sharpened blade cutting deep. The serpent thrashed her about, but Raven hung on and continued cutting. Finally, the blade cut through the last piece of flesh and the severed head rolled off into the waters.

The body however, continued to thrash about and Raven was thrown onto the bridge, the sword falling from her grip and chasing the hydra's head into the watery depths.

Twilly rushed to her side and handed Raven her staff. Standing, she watched in horror as the hydra's body did not fall into the water as she expected it would. Instead, it was regrowing its head! No, not one head, but _two! _

The two heads, though smaller than the first were just as deadly. One lashed out at Twilly and she cast a shield around him, the hydra's nose bumping against it in an attempt to reach the moglin inside. While she was distracted, the second head made a strange coughing sound, and Raven turned just in time to see a wall of water heading straight for her.

Lacking time to block it, the water slammed into her like a herd of gorillaphants and sent her reeling. Raven tripped over a loose board in the bridge and fell flat on her back. The head reached out and bit her leg, razor sharp teeth sinking deep into her flesh. She screamed out in pain, and hit the hydra's temple with her staff as hard as she could. It let go, the sudden pain deterring it only for a moment before it lunged again but was met by a ball of black lightning.

Twilly came running to her, chased by the first hydra head. Casting a shield around them both, Raven leaned on her staff and tried to stand as the two heads bit at the blue bubble protecting them. Twilly raised his tiny staff and instantly the pain in her leg was gone as his healing spells repaired her wounds.

"Now what?" Raven shouted at Twilly. "The water! Cast an energy spell at the water between the two heads!" He shouted back. The two hydras slammed against her shields, and she could feel her mana draining at an alarming rate to keep it in place. "Enertheca!" She shouted, and pointed her palm at the churning waters between the two heads. Black lightning flew toward the water, and hit it with a sizzling _pop! _ The water turned a bright blue as it reacted with the water, and the energy raced up the necks of the two heads, consuming them in lightning. Raven jumped back as the two heads thrashed about in agony as black smoke billowed from the hydra and an electrical smell filled the air, mixing with the smell of fried fish. Their skin turn black and transparent, and Raven could see their bones as they screamed, their cries mixing with strange buzzing and popping sounds. One head fell into the bright blue waters, and the second fell into the broken bridge, its head getting stuck between the two sides. Raven tensed, knowing that more heads could come out of the water at any minute.

"I think that is the last of them." She said after a few minutes. Slowly, she approached the hydra's head and poked it with her staff. Other than a few wisps of energy still dancing along its scales, all was still. "Is it safe?" Twilly asked. "I think so." Raven answered.

Carefully, the two crossed the hydra's head and make it to the other side of the bridge without incident. Raven sighed. "I'm glad that's over." "Twillys is too." The little moglin agreed.

It was fully dark now, and the two walked toward Falconreach with only the moon and stars to lighten their path. They walked in silence until Raven sniffed the air and asked. "Is something burning?" In the distance, they could now see Falconreach, but a red glow seemed to hover above the town. "Falconreach!" Twilly exclaimed. "It's under attack!"

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will hopefully be up soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Just so that you are aware, I edited the first chapter in part one. The entire thing with the schoolyard bullies never sat right with me so I changed it, please tell me what you think! Is it better? Worse?

I also realized that this entire time I have been spelling Sepulchure's name wrong. *headdesk* I will be fixing that asap.

**The Legacy of a Hero**

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter Three**

Twilly ran toward Falconreach to aid them in their struggle. "Twilly wait!" Raven called as she chased after him. Despite having tiny legs, the moglin could really put on some speed.

As they neared the town, Raven could make out the figures of townsfolk running through the streets, putting out fires and trying to battle their attackers. When Raven was able to see who it was that was causing the panic, she almost tripped in shock and horror.

Undead soldiers, as far as the eye could see, were slashing the people and burning their homes. _It's not possible! _She thought in horror. _How could he amass an army this size in so little time! _

Twilly rushed up to the nearest undead soldier and hit it with his staff. Following his lead, Raven clotheslined an undead running toward them, knocking off its head and rendering it a useless pile of bones as her weakened staff creaked in protest. More undead rushed toward the moglin and the mage, too many to count. For several moments Raven was a blur, fighting her hardest just to stay alive and sorely wishing she had some form of blade to aid her as her staff grew ever weaker from the strain of fierce battle.

She was forced to give ground to prevent the undead from surrounding her but in the fight she had gotten turned around and didn't realize that she had backed further into the town where the battle was the fiercest until it was far too late to correct her error. "Twilly!" She shouted for her companion but received no reply.

Worried the little moglin would be stepped on or killed in some other horrific way she shouted again. "TWILLY!" Still no answer. Desperate, Raven tried to cut her way back to where she last saw the moglin but the attacking undead soldiers were far too thick to allow her passage. She cast spells as fast as she could and countless undead fell at her feet but it seemed that no matter how fast she fought, every two undead she killed were replaced by six more.

A bonefire sent a raging inferno at her head but Raven ducked and blocked the attack from an axe wielding soldier. Its axe collided with her staff and the wood reached its breaking point. With a loud _crack_ Raven's staff split in two and she was left defenseless. Quickly casting a shield around herself to buy some time Raven grabbed the top part of her staff and raised her palm just as the weak shield collapsed. The bonefire and the shoulder blades were both sent flying as a mighty wind pushed them back, and Raven turned around after hearing an undead behind her.

She saw the attack coming, but was unable to avoid it in time.

A rusted spear sailed through the air and shot through her chest, piercing her heart in a fatal wound.

Raven stood in shock at what just happened, then looked down at her chest to see her own blood pouring out of her flesh. The broken staff slipped from her fingers but she didn't notice. Everything around her seemed to grow dim, and her knees were as unstable as the legs of a newborn foal.

She fell to her knees and was vaguely aware of an undead soldier approaching her, its sword lifted high to ensure that the spear did its deadly work.

The soldier slowed its approach and finally stopped, but Raven did not notice. She was too busy gazing looking at the moon, the moon that seemed to rapidly grow darker with every shaky breath she took. The black crept in, and she was unable to fight it.

Her chest screamed in protest as the spear was removed from her heart, but Raven did not feel it. She was aware that it had happened, but it all seemed so distant, so far away.

Suddenly, the dim moon grew brighter again! Strength returned to her as the shadows of death fled and Raven slowly sat up. Looking down at her chest, she realized that the wound was closed, she was healed! The blood soaked robes stuck to her skin as she looked around for Twilly, surely this was his doing!

But what she found was far from what she expected. The undead soldier that was approaching for the kill stood over her, his sword still raised but he did not end her life. Instead, he stood rock still, as if frozen in time. A few other undead shared his fate, but beyond that the battle raged on in full swing. It was as if Raven was caught in a time bubble, and all inside except her were frozen in time.

A bronze and blue blade flashed before her vision and Raven looked up in time to see the undead collapse before her, and standing…no, hovering above the ground a man in bronze armor floated.

"I thought you could use a hand." He said boldly. "Who are you?" Raven asked, then took a closer look at his armor. _"What _are you?"

His chest had a light blue transparent plate on it, and through it she saw a ticking clock. His shoulders were protected by the same strange plate and a flowing blue cape fell from his back, perfectly matching his armor both in color and style. A thick broadsword extended from his left hand, the same light blue was used for the blade, and was reinforced by bronze plating running up the center and encasing the hilt and pommel of the sword. His face was concealed by a bronze helm, but the blue transparent plating was used for the visor and his blue eyes shone though.

"The name is Razor, and I am a chronomancer." He said, offering her his hand. Taking it, Raven stood and asked. "A what?" "Chronomancer." He repeated. "A manipulator of time. I bend the flow of time to my will, it is how this…" he waved is hand to include the strange time bubble around them. "…is possible." "And you are a healer too?" Raven asked. "No, I simply reversed time to back before you were injured. As it stands, the spear never hit you." "But all the blood…" Raven looked down at her robes and was shocked to find them dry and clean, exactly as they were before the spear pierced her heart. "Is gone?" "It was never there to begin with." Razor replied.

"I hate to leave you in such a state of confusion, but we have a war to win." He replied. Suddenly remembering the town and its attackers, Raven quickly glanced around for a weapon to replace her staff. Seeing none, she was forced to settle for the axe that was once wielded by an attacking soldier. She nodded to Razor, signaling she was ready, and with a wave of his hand the bubble disappeared and sounds and chaos of battle returned in force.

She fought alongside Razor, each guarding the other's back as the battle grew in intensity. There was no end to the waves of undead, they kept coming and coming and coming. She stood on a large pile of bones as there was no room for her to move, and was now almost a full head over the undead. Razor floated behind her, his blade singing has he cut down soldier after soldier. In the distance, Raven saw a massive tidal wave tear through the undead, the water literally ripping them apart!

The cause of the great wall of water seemed to float about the ground. Whereas Razor hovered more than floated as if lifted by some kind of device, this stranger floated is if the air were made of water. He was covered in bluish green skin that resembled a scaleless fish, and had a grayish purple armor like a crab covering his legs and chest. One arm was a claw like a lobster would have, the other a tentacle grasping a large light blue double headed axe with golden orbs embedded in the blade. His face was covered by a large helm, the same color as his armor, which resembled a dragon's head, a terrifying grin frozen in place.

_What kind of people live in this town? _She thought as the stranger continued to slaughter the undead with the mighty power of water. As she fought, Raven looked around the battlefield searching for a familiar class. To her left, she managed to catch a glimpse of a mage fighting bravely against the undead. Relieved that she was not the only one without some strange and unfamiliar armor, Raven went back to fighting only to see a large, red crescent shaped wave tear through the undead in front of her. She stood in horror at what she had just seen, memories of her fight with Sepulchure days earlier racing through her mind as she remembered when he sent that same attack rushing toward her.

Raven turned, unsure if she should fight or run like hell. But Sepulchure was not the one standing in the midst of shattered bones, it was the mage. Her long, sea green hair blew in the wind and she nodded to Raven in greeting before continuing her fight. She wielded a black staff topped with a human skull, spell after spell flying from her palm as her dark purple robes swirled around her.

_She knows the same skills Sepulchure does! _Raven though in shock. More undead pressed forward and Raven was forced to temporarily abandon all thoughts of the mage to concentrate on the fight.

Hours passed, during which time Raven saw a man dressed in the same blood red armor as Sepulchure, but his silver sword was on fire, as was his head. His flesh was burned away and his skull dyed black by the flames, amazingly, this did not kill him. If anything it seemed to make him stronger. He sent a wall of fire to consume the undead, laughing as their bones were reduced to ash. Right beside him, a man wearing the same armor cut through the waves with… a fish? A blood red cape flowed from his back and he wore the same helm as the one who attacked with water only it was red like his armor. A black portal opened when he raised his fist and a demon like creature rushed out, grabbed three undead soldiers, and rushed back inside the portal as it closed.

A massive ice sickle fell from the night sky, blocking her view of the two men. It was as big around as she was and pierced an undead soldier, shattering into thousands of sharp ice shards, making all undead in the surrounding area turn into glittering pincushions. Entire waves fell from the shards and a man stepped into the circle of shattered bones and ice. Despite the war raging around her, Raven could not help but stare at him; he was unlike any she had seen before.

His light gray hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and his face sunken in and pale white. His light gray robes swirled around him as he walked, and the light blue flames embroidered on it seemed to dance and laugh with every step. In his right hand a blue flame flickered, and in his left a Yari was held, its shaft perfectly matching the man's robes. The blade glittered in the fading moonlight as Razor hailed him.

"Admakir! It's good to see you my friend!" Admakir fought his way over to their position and spoke. "You too Razor, it's been far too long." Then to Raven he said. "Greetings mage, I do not believe I have seen you before." "You haven't." She replied. "I was traveling this way and decided to help. I am Raven by the way." "Admakir is mine, and I can see from your expression that you have never seen one of my kind before. I am of the Ickakein race." "What?" Raven asked, confused. "Ickakein, we are similar to humans in many ways so there is no need for you to feel any discomfort. I speak for all of Falconreach when I say your help is greatly appreciated." "Thank you Admakir, I will do all I can to aid you in this fight."

Before long, the battle seemed to lessen in intensity; they were finally starting to push back the waves of undead soldiers.

Just as Raven was thinking this, all around her, bones started shifting and reanimating. Three undead rose up from where they had fallen and started attacking the others. Raven paused to stare at the three undead as they turned against their own kind and fought for the town. They did not last long against their brethren and soon were cut down once again. A man wearing a sickly looking armor with the skulls of strange creatures protecting the shoulders arms and knees floated over the bones. Blue dragon wings sprouted from his back, and he wielded a strange bronze staff with a metal U on the top, one end of the U red and the other blue. A shield looking piece of metal stuck out from the base of the staff.

"Mayor Rayf has ordered us to come to a meeting in the inn." The necromancer said. "A meeting? We are in the middle of a war for Zeuster's sake!" Razor responded. "He said we have pushed back the undead far enough for the knights to handle it while we discuss who is behind the attacks."

"Oh good! While we sit back and relax, drinking tea and discussing who is behind the attack on Falconreach the undead are going to take back the ground they lost. The meeting is pointless and a waste of valuable time!" The mage said as she approached. "Easy Dantea, perhaps the mayor has found a peaceful solution to the war?" Admakir said. "Fine." She grumbled. Killing one last undead she walked toward the inn, Razor, Raven, Admakir and the necromancer following.

Several townsfolk gathered in small groups, talking amongst themselves. The man with the light blue axe and blue armor floated in a corner, waiting for the meeting to begin. Razor hovered over to his side and greeted him. "How goes it Vorthos?" He asked. "It was going fine until I was rudely interrupted by…" he waved his claw around the room. "…this. We do not have time to waste on this pathetic meeting."

"That's what I said." Dantea replied, causing Admakir to sigh. The two men with matching red armor entered through the doorway and walked toward them. The one wielding a fish groaned and said. "Remind me again why we are here?" "We are here to take a break from fighting so that the undead can overrun the town and reduce it to ash." Dantea replied calmly.

Chuckling to himself, he said back. "That sound about right." Then looking at Raven he asked. "Who is your friend Razor?" "I am more interested in who you are, and why you wear the same armor as Sepulchure does." Raven said. "The Doom Knight armor? I wear it because it is the most powerful armor in all of Lore. Just because I look like Sepulchure does not mean I act like him." He reassured her. "I see. I am Raven." She said, holding out her hand. He shook it and replied. "My name is Wolfencreek." The Doom Knight next to him, the one with the flaming sword and head said. "I am Imaru." "Dantea." "Liam." Said the mage and the necromancer respectively. "My name is Vorthos, and in case you were wondering, I am a Kathool Adept." "What is a Kathool Adept?" Raven asked. Vorthos shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Everyone take a seat! The meeting has begun!" A man with dark green hair and a dark purple top hat shouted. Raven assumed he was the mayor. _Good night his outfit is tacky! _She thought. He wore a maroon shirt with royal blue pants, and a large white flower pinned on his chest. Beside her, Dantea coughed loudly. "Lame!" She shouted in between coughs. Snickers filled the room as the mayor glared at her. Dantea gave him an innocent smile and he continued.

"We are here to discuss the war that has befallen our fair town." He said. "Why discus it? We should be out there fighting it!" Imaru shouted. Mummers of agreement rippled through all present. "Because we need to figure out who is behind the attacks and why!" Mayor Rayf shouted back. Imaru rolled his eyes and Razor said. "Who cares?" "I do." Admakir spoke up. "I do not want to see anymore blood shed than what has already been spilt in this war." "You cannot reason with evil Admakir, you can only destroy it." Vorthos said. "How do we know it is an evil is attacking us?" Admakir countered. "Why else would they attack our town without provocation?" Imaru said, joining the conversation.

Ignoring them, Mayor Rayf said loudly. "Because they are undead soldiers, we can only assume that Zorbak is behind all this." "Zorbak only attacks on Friday the 13th; he is not the one behind it." Dantea said. "Well obviously, he decided to attack now." The Mayor said. In her seat, Raven quietly said. "Zorbak is not the one attacking us, it is Sepulchure." Mayor Rayf babbled on, but she was not listening. "Why do you think it is Sepulchure?" Liam whispered back. "I don't think it is, I _know _it is!" She hissed trough her teeth. "He wants the Black Dragon Box." His eyes widened. "_The _Black Dragon Box? The one that holds the dragon destined to destroy Lore?" Liam whispered. "How did it come to Falconreach?" "Destroy Lore? How do you know? Maybe that dragon will be the one to save Lore." Raven whispered defensively, ignoring his question.

"…it is for this reason that all present here make a generous donation to the treasury." Mayor Rayf's said. "Enough of this!" Wolfencreek grumbled. Getting up, he turned and walked out the door fish at the ready. Imaru and Vorthos followed him.

"Where are you going? This meeting is not over!" The Mayor shouted at their backs. "This meeting is pointless and a waste of time!" Razor shouted and followed his friends out the door. "I agree!" Dantea said before she too disappeared outside.

"Are you coming Raven?" Liam asked as he too stood and prepared to leave. Nodding, she said. "Right behind you." "Mage! Wait just a moment please!" A voice called. Turning, Raven saw a man, a blacksmith judging from his attire, rush toward them. He had shaggy brown hair and a full brown beard. "I saw what happened outside and though you might need this." He said, holding out a staff. It was a wooden staff, though it was wrapped in leather both for comfort and strength. On the top a white crescent moon rested. "It is called the Mooncalling Staff, it specializes in the element of light, something the undead are weak to." He explained. Taking the staff, Raven said. "Thank you, how much gold is it?" "None, we need heroes to defend this town and it is my honor to ensure they have the proper equipment." "Wow, thank you so much!" The blacksmith nodded and said. "Don't mention it; I am Yulgar by the way." "Raven." She replied. "Come on Ray, we got a war to win!" Liam shouted from across the room. Rushing to his side, she quickly said. "Don't call me Ray. Let's go!"

Once outside, Raven and Liam stood beside the others and looked around for the undead. "Where did they go?" She asked. Admakir emerged from the inn, frowning as he approached the others. "They are regrouping for a second attack." Vorthos answered. "Here they come!" Dantea exclaimed. Charging down the main street, was an unbroken line of undead, far too many to count. "They will all burn!" Imaru hissed, the flames on his sword growing hotter.

Raven looked down the line of heroes. Dantea stood the farthest away from her, then closer was Razor, then Vorthos, Imaru, herself, and on her left stood Liam and Admakir. Shoulder to shoulder they formed a line of defense against the charging undead. Each looked at the other and murmured words of encouragement. Raven looked toward a cliff overlooking the town, and saw a familiar figure. Bathed in the lighted of the rising sun, stood Sepulchure. He silently watched his army approach the eight heroes.

Turning toward the undead, Raven lifted her staff and prepared for the onslaught. As one united force the heroes charged toward the undead, yelling as they went. All except Imaru, who was laughing like a madman. With a mighty clash, the two forces met and the battle began.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Trapper King, Baron Dante, 777 lugia, saber1001, Shinobi Shadowmaster, wolfencreek, and guthixnite on the official DragonFable forums for allowing me to use their characters: Vorthos, Dantea, Liam, Imaru, Admakir, Wolfencreek, and Razor respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews!

**The Legacy of a Hero**

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter Four**

The heroes were momentarily pushed back by the sheer force of the undead army fighting against them but soon recovered. Normally Raven had difficulty casting light spells but the Mooncalling Staff made it much easier. Even still, her attacks were tainted. Rather than a bright balls of pure light, Raven's spells were a dark golden color and it looked as though darkness danced along the edges of each spell, though the battle was far to fierce for her to be sure.

She ducked as an axe tried to sever her head from her shoulders and swung her staff at the attacker's own head. Its skull was wrenched form its bony spine and stuck in the point of the crescent moon on her staff. Lacking the time to remove it, Raven left it there. She jumped to the left to avoid a spear and it stuck in the ground where she had stood. Raven pulled it out of the earth and launched it back at it's owner with such force it impaled both him and the undead behind him, both falling to the ground to be trampled by their fellow soldiers. A red blur flashed past her vision and landed on an undead. After stabbing the soldier through the eye and killing it, Twilly flashed Raven a grin. "Twilly! Where have you been!" She cried out, relieved that the little moglin was alive. "Fighting of course!" He said with excitement. Twilly stood next to Raven and she made sure to keep one eye on the war and the other on the moglin, fearful that he would be lost in the fray once more.

Wolfencreek slashed at his foes with the same fish he used earlier. Amazingly, the fish was not sliced in half when he blocked the axe aiming for his chest. The fish acted like a regular sword because of the breed of fish or something the Doom Knight had done to it Raven did not know. Seeing Dantea was busy blocking six undead simultaneously, he pulled out three hira-shuriken from his backpack and sent them flying toward the foes. Three direct hits and three soldiers fell to the ground.

With their numbers cut in half Dantea was easily able to push back the remaining undead. Bolts of crackling blue energy flew from her palm and consumed the undead soldiers. She sent Wolfencreek a grateful nod before returning to the matter at hand. More undead pressed in, each eager for the kill. Narrowing her eyes she raised her staff and long black spikes rose from the ground to impale the undead. An entire wave fell to the ground but more still came. She sent a might wind that blew through the waves causing many undead to fall backwards on their comrades and greatly slowing down their advance, if for a moment.

Wolfencreek and Vorthos joined powers and a massive tidal wave far more powerful than either could summon on their own tore through the soldiers and shredding them like bits of straw in a mighty windstorm.

Next to her Liam threw his staff and it clotheslined four undead soldiers before black tendrils raced from his open hand and grabbed the staff, calling it back to him. With his other hand he formed a claw and scratched an undead trying to sneak up behind Raven. Red welts formed where the undead had been touched and burned through its bones like acid.

The heroes were slowly making progress; bones littered the streets to the point where the ground was completely covered in some places. Liam used this to his advantage. Many of the bones shuddered and came together, rising from the earth were at least fifty undead. Grabbing their weapons from where they had fallen, they charged past the heroes and attacked the oncoming army, closing the short distance that had been created by the combined powers of Wolfencreek and Vorthos.

Imaru climbed atop one of the houses to get a better view of the battle. Laughing like the crazed pyro obsessed man that he was, he called the flames wielded by some of the bonefires to rise into fire elementals and turn on the undead. Satisfied with his work he jumped down back into the raging battle and fought alongside Razor, his blade burning with a fire so intense it sliced through the undead like melted butter and stained their bones black with ash. He laughed as his foes were cut down before him; if the undead could have they would have cowered in fear at the sight.

"What is wrong with that man?" Raven shouted, fearing him even though they fought on the same side. "He is what is called a Berserker. A rare breed of fighters that literally go insane with battle fever in a fight." Zairos explained. "Will he be okay?' Raven asked as she blocked an attack. "Do not worry, a berserker's rage only lasts as long as he keeps fighting. When he stops it will pass." "How long has he been a berserker?" Raven asked. "For as long as I have known him." Zairos answered. "You will get used to it eventually."

Zairos threw his yari at the nearest undead and pierced it chest. He rushed up and pulled the spear from its bony chest before it even had the chance to fall and sent a small blizzard to consume the undead surrounding him. With their bones weakened and brittle from the cold he slashed at each with the yari and one hit was all it took to shatter them.

Razor hovered a full head above the others and was a target for many a spear to be thrown in his direction as a result. This did not bother him however as he simply stopped time around the spear, pulled it from the air and turned it around before sending the spear backward in time to the one who launched it, this time point facing the undead. He carefully monitored each of his comrades and when one of them received an injury now matter how small he reversed time around the wound until they were healed.

Blue tentacles shot out from his chest and lashed at the waves of undead like whips and fed off of their energy so that Razor would not run out of mana. His blue and bronze blade sang through the air as soldier after soldier fell to the ground at his feet.

Raven looked to the sky to see the sun was starting to set. All day they had been fighting nonstop and she was terribly tired. Her muscles ached from the strain and she could see she was not the only one who was exhausted from the day's constant struggle. In their eyes she could see her comrade's fatigue. "There is too many of them! We cannot hold them back much longer!" Raven cried out.

"We have to end this now before they end us!" Liam shouted.

Suddenly, Vorthos had a plan.

"Imaru! Circle around the undead to the east, and Zairos! You do the same from the west! Do not let a single soldier get past your position!" Nodding in understanding the two broke off from the fight and disappeared between the houses. Raven! Liam! Razor! Dantea! You stay here and hold them off, me and Wolfencreek will attack from the rear!"

Vorthos and Wolfencreek abandoned the battle to get in position while the remaining four heroes struggled to fend of the attacking army. Dantea cast a shield around them and Raven reinforced it to double its strength. From within the protective bubble Liam reanimated fallen undead soldiers and sent them to attack while Razor caused a time rift to form, obliterating waves in an instant. Raven and Dantea fought to keep the shield up, each focusing all their efforts in this single task, as the undead army banged on the blue bubble with their swords, axes, spears and spells. The two mages could feel their mana drain so fast it seemed that it was being pulled from their very being.

"Come on Vorthos, HURRY UP!" Dantea screamed.

Twilly stood behind the protective shield and looked worriedly at the attacking army. He did not know and ranged attacks and knew that going outside the shield would do more harm than good. With nothing else to do he offered what comfort he could to the heroes within the shield.

Imaru stood atop one of the houses and looked worriedly at his fellow heroes. Across the street Zairos did the same. _They cannot hold much longer, there are just too many! _He thought.

Vorthos and Wolfencreek stood at the banks of the Falconreach bay and looked at the calm water. "Are you sure this will work Vorthos?" Wolfencreek asked. "No, but it's the best idea I can come up with." The Kathool Adept replied.

The two joined powers once again and called out to the waters. The water bubbled and boiled as if alive and water elementals rushed from the banks to charge the undead. Almost three hundred of them were summoned and they attacked the undead from behind, surprising them and causing chaos and confusion to erupt in their ranks.

Having reached the very limits of their power, Vorthos and Wolfencreek collapsed to their knees and prayed it would be enough.

From their perches on the roof tops Imaru and Zairos watched the battle unfold. The undead were now being attacked on two sides and tried to slip between the houses and surround their foes. Zairos gulped down two mana potions so that he would have enough and created a wall of ice between each house on his side of the street, effectively cornering the undead. On the other side of the street Imaru did the same, though he was forced to watch where his raging fire went lest he burn down the town he was trying so hard to save. Though he was out of mana points and thus unable to cast anymore spells, Zairos fought his fatigue and jumped back into the field of battle. Landing beside Liam he attacked the undead army with a vengeance.

The last water elemental fell to the ground with a loud _splash _and what was left of the undead army turned toward the five heroes.

By the light of the setting sun, they gave the battle their all.

The shield was failing; the two mages struggled to keep it up. Dantea and Raven shared a worried look and Dantea nodded. Raven removed her support from the shield and lifted her staff while Dantea alone held back the attacking soldiers. Just as the shield failed Raven's slammed her staff into the ground at an angle so that a black shockwave was directed forward at the undead. Entire waves collapsed from the force but the rest came forward and took their place. _We cannot make it! _Raven thought.

All around her the heroes fought like the gates of hell were opening behind them. From the rooftop where he still stood Imaru sent raging infernos at the undead, beside her Admakir stood in the midst of a swirling blizzard, and further down the street Liam reanimated undead as fast as he could but was it fast enough? Razor charged through the waves sword singing and leaving fallen undead in his wake.

Raven sent a bolt of black lighting at an undead soldier who was about to throw a spear in her direction. It collapsed to the ground, energy racing along its bones and Raven whiled around and raised her staff to block an attack that never came. Shocked she looked around.

Dantea clotheslined an undead, wrenching its skull from its spine. She lowered her staff and tried to catch her breath while nothing was attacking.

Liam and Zairos looked at each other each too shocked to speak.

"We…we did it." Raven panted. "I didn't think we were going to make it, but we won."

They stood in silence for a brief moment before Razor punched the air and shouted. "WOOHOO!" Taking his lead the others began cheering as well. Imaru jumped off the roof and shared a high-five with Razor, and Vorthos and Wolfencreek slowly joined them.

Wolfencreek groaned. "I could sleep for a week after that!" "Is it really over? All the undead have been killed?" Raven asked. She half expected more undead soldiers to come rushing down the streets at any moment now.

"Yes, they are all gone." Vorthos confirmed. "We saw a necromancer running away from the town; I'm guessing he was the one behind the attack." Wolfencreek said. "I would have gone after him, but I can barely walk I'm so tired." "Why would a necromancer attack us?" Zairos asked. No one responded as none knew the answer.

Doors opened all down the streets and the townsfolk peered out from their homes and shops where they had been hiding. The heroes were soon surrounded by the townsfolk thanking them and congratulating them on their victory but Raven did not notice. She was looking to the cliff where she last saw Sepulchure standing, and where he still stood now.

Only he was not alone this time. A robed figure stood next to him. Raven could not make out any detail, they were too far away and it was too dark to see. With a wave of his hand Sepulchure dismissed the robed figure and their eyes met. Even from this distance Raven could feel his cold gaze burning into hers.

"Hey Raven come on! Sabrina said our room and board is on the house." Dantea called. Never taking her eyes off Sepulchure Raven said back. "I will be there in a minute." The door to the inn closed with a _click_ as Dantea ventured inside.

With one final glare, Sepulchure turned and disappeared into the night without a backward glance but Raven could feel no relief at his absence. _We may have won the battle…_ She thought has she turned to join her new friends in the inn.

_But the war has just begun._

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will hopefully by up soon. Please R&R! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the lack of updates! I've been so busy these past few months as well as working on a new fic that I will post shortly. This chapter is a little laid back compared to the others, but for all you action lovers out there, no worries. If Raven wants her dragon, she will have to fight for him. ;)

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter Five**

Raven walked inside the inn and saw that the room had been rearranged since the meeting earlier, the chairs in the room now faced the tables they surrounded rather than the front of the room as they had before.

Sitting at the nearest table was Wolfencreek, Dantea, Imaru and Razor. Wolfencreek was leaning back in his chair fast asleep, his mouth hanging open. Dantea picked up a cooked pea from her plate and tossed it at him, the little green ball bouncing off his closed eye. Wolfencreek twitched but didn't wake. Imaru grabbed a pea, took aim then tossed the pea right into Wolfencreek's open mouth. His three tablemates tried in vain not to laugh when he still didn't wake and Razor grabbed another pea. Raven turned her back on them to look for the others. Admakir was sitting in a distant corner reading a book while Vorthos and Liam leaned against the counter talking.

Raven approached Admakir and sat down beside him. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"A book on alchemy." He answered.

"Planning on making some potions?" "Not really, but I am a scholar, I enjoy researching things and studying them." He said as he closed the leather book. Admakir looked at her closely and said. "Something bothers you Raven, what is it?"

Hearing loud shouting, Raven turned and saw Wolfencreek spitting peas out of his mouth. Glaring at his friends he picked up a spoon and threw it at Razor who ducked. The spoon sailed over his head and clattered to the floor while Dantea and Imaru were doubled over in laughter.

Despite the humorous situation, Raven did not laugh. "It is nothing that can be fixed." She answered quietly. Before Admakir could say any more she announced. "It has been a long day; I am going to get some sleep."

"Sleep well Raven." Admakir said. She ignored his worried look and went upstairs.

_One Week Later_

Raven and the other heroes stood shoulder to shoulder in a straight line, facing the people of Falconreach. All the bones had been cleared from the streets and the only evidence there had been a war just seven days earlier were two houses that had been partly burned by the undead and the words spoken by the Mayor.

"People of Falconreach! We gather today to celebrate the victory over the Undead Assault and the bravery of these heroes. Without their aid this town would surely have fallen."

The crowd cheered and Raven couldn't keep a smile from her face. She stood at the end of the line beside Wolfencreek. Beside him hovered Razor, followed by Dantea, Imaru, Admakir, and at the far end, Vorthos.

"To honor our heroes, I present each of them with a Defender's Medal." The Mayor said as he approached Vorthos and handed him a small metal object. Rayf went down the line handing them each a Defender's Metal and after presenting Raven with hers he steeped back and addressed all of the heroes. "These medals can be exchanged for rings and necklaces so that all may see and know you helped defend this town in need."

Mayor Rayf then started clapping, encouraging the crowd to do the same.

_Some Time Later_

Raven leaned against the side of the inn and examined her Defenders Medal. It was shaped like a silver shield and on the back was inscribed a message.

_This Medal was awarded to you by the town of Falconreach for your help defending it against an invading force._

She placed the medal in her backpack and looked up in time to see Liam get tackled by Imaru. "Goal!" Liam shouted from underneath Imaru.

"It is not, you fumbled the ball!" Razor shouted as he ran over, Vorthos, Wolfencreek, and Dantea behind him.

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Guys look, the ball is two inches from the string so it doesn't matter if the ball was fumbled or not." Vorthos said.

"Aww." Liam said.

"Whose ball is it?" Dantea asked.

"It's ours." Imaru said. He picked up the ball and handed it to Wolfencreek.

"Aww." Razor said.

The six heroes got in position and at Wolfencreek's nod Imaru and Vorthos took off running. Wolfencreek threw the ball and Imaru jumped up and caught it. He faked left then ran right avoiding Razor's attempt to bring him down.

"Ha!" He taunted Razor. However he did not see Liam coming from the side and the two hit the ground, the brown ball falling from Imaru's grip.

"Mine!" Razor shouted as he dove for the ball.

"Not on your life!" Dantea said as she jumped on top of Razor. Each wanting the ball, Imaru, Liam, and Wolfencreek joined the pile.

Admakir approached Raven carrying a mug of moglinberry cider in each hand. He handed one to Raven as he looked at the pile of heroes and said. "Idiots. They are too busy fighting each other to realize that the ball rolled away from them."

Raven took the mug from Admakir and thanked him, then looked over to realize that he had spoken truth. A few feet away from the human pile up the brown ball rested against the wall to the barber shop.

"We should probably tell them that." Admakir said.

"No, let them fight, it's amusing." Raven said with a grin.

Razor managed to separate himself from the tangle of arms and legs and tried to run, but Imaru saw him and dove for his legs tripping Razor who fell flat on his face. "I don't have the ball you crazy pyro!" Razor shouted to him.

"Then who does?" Imaru asked.

"Liam does!" Raven called to them.

"WHAT!" Liam shouted, then seeing Imaru and Razor charging toward him he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Guys, the ball is over here." Vorthos called to them as he floated over to where it rested and picked it up.

"It's our ball this time." Dantea said as she took it from Vorthos. Raven sipped the moglinberry juice as they continued their game.

"Why are you not joining them?" Admakir asked Raven.

"The game requires an even number of people." She answered.

"That's not it; they would let you play even if it makes the teams off balanced."

Raven sighed. "I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

Raven thought of how Sepulchure sent an entire army to retrieve the dragon box. They had barely managed to push back his forces and Raven knew he would not make the mistake of sending so few soldiers again. Next time… they would surely lose. "Not really." She answered Admakir. _I still don't even know where the box is. _She thought.

"Waven!" Twilly shouted as he ran to her side. "I know where the black dragon box is!"

_Wow, talk about perfect timing. _"Where?" She asked him excitedly.

"In Surewood forest. Come!"

Raven handed Admakir her empty mug and turned to leave. "Will you be coming back to Falconreach?" He asked.

Raven hesitated. "Maybe." _No. I won't endanger this town, once Sepulchure learns I have the dragon, he will hold nothing back. _She thought to herself as she and Twilly headed east.

**Author's Note: **Working on the next chapter, hopefully it will not take long :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legacy of a Hero**

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter Six**

"How much further Twilly?" Raven asked as she and the little red moglin walked along a well worn path through the forest. The noises of the town had long since faded and replaced by the twittering of birds and the steady _crunch crunch _of their feet crushing dry leaves as they walked.

"Not far, we are almost there Waven." Twilly responded as he jumped over a small stick in the path.

_Good. _Raven thought. _As soon as I get my dragon egg I can leave this place. _Her eyes scanned the forest as she walked, half expecting a bunch of Darkwolf bandits or undead soldiers to jump out of the shadows any minute now. Hearing rusting in the bushes to her left, Raven signaled Twilly to a quiet standstill.

Staff raised she silently approached the bushes and peered through the foliage. Through the leaves she could see a small clearing with a stream running through the center and a raging waterfall at one end. Running parallel to the river was a sneevil with the black dragon box raised high above his head.

Raven tensed, and prepared to burst from her hiding place and confront the sneevil but before she could she heard a loud _snap. _The sneevil fall flat on his face, then was drug backwards and hauled up by a rope until he hung several feet in the air, the black and gold box falling from his grasp.

"Noooooo!" The little creature shouted. "My box! My beautiful box!" He struggled with all his might but the rope refused to release its grip on his foot and he succeeded only in swinging back and forth like a piñata. "My box! My box! My box! Gimme back my box!"

"I would think that you wouldn't fall for this same old trick again little sneevil." Said a voice. From behind the waterfall a young woman emerged. She looked to be a few years older than Raven and was dressed in the clothes of a forest archer. She wore brown leather boots that went up past her knees and a short green dress with a wide leather belt around her waist. The belt had a golden jewel in the center and underneath her armored golden shoulder plates, white ruffles from her dress poked out and danced in the gentle wind. Her hands were covered by elbow length leather gloves, and a leather chocker was worn around her neck. A green bandanna covered her head, but did nothing to stop her long brown hair from cascading down her back. In her hands was a simple bow, and a quiver full of arrows was strapped to her back.

"That's Robina." Twilly whispered to Raven. Robina placed one foot on top of the box and looked up at the sneevil triumphantly.

The sneevil snorted. "When I get down from here I'll… I'll…"

Robina laughed. "Bring me more boxes right?"

The sneevil looked at her wide eyed and mouth open in shock. "You! You the one who steals my boxes! Always using rope and stealing my precious!"

Twilly jumped out from the bushes and ran to greet Robina. "Hello Twilly!" Robina said with a smile, and then turning to Raven as she too emerged, Robina said. "And hello to you as well adventurer! I am Robina the Hood at your service."

"Raven. I have been searching for that box…" she pointed to the black dragon box. "…for over a week now."

"Oh this is yours?" Robina asked in surprise. At Raven's nod Robina said. "Well if you help me with a few quests I will give it to you." Robina smiled, but Raven scowled.

After all she had been through Raven was **not **in the mood to work for what was rightfully hers. _I will just take the box and go, that pitiful archer is no match for my spells. _Raven thought. She opened her mouth to refuse the offer, but closed it on a second thought. _Sepulchure is a big enough threat, I cannot afford to create more enemies._ Raven cocked her head and looked at Robina, sizing her up. _She may not be worth much in a fight but what she lacks in battle skill she can make up for in information, easily sending work to Sepulchure. Not only that, but she is a friend of Twilly, who is a friend of the Priestess, who is the key to unlocking the true power of a dragonlord. _Raven sighed and reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance. "What needs doing?" She asked.

Robina grinned. "Come on! I will explain along the way." She and Twilly turned west and started walking. Raven sighed again and followed them. "I need your help stealing from the rich! Specifically, Richard the Vile, one of the bandits who just robbed one of King Alteon's caravans!"

"Someone stole from the king?" Raven asked, intrigued despite herself.

Robina nodded. "A reliable source informed me that the gold was to be a birthday gift for one of the king's three daughters."

"Will you return the gold to the king?" Raven asked.

"No, I have something else planned for the gold."

Raven waited for her to continue but was only half surprised when she did not. To keep the conversation flowing, Raven asked. "So who are the Married women? And where are their husbands?"

"Oh, they are merry, not married." Robina laughed. "Actually they are all single, cute, and very well drawn. Lets see there is Little Joan, she is actually not that little and no one can beat her with a quarter-staff… or a nickel, dime, or penny staff!"

Raven blinked. "_Penny _staff?"

Robina continued as if she hadn't heard. "Then there is Fryer Tuck, originally a Friar, she unlocked her hidden Frying pan skills at level 25 and never went back." Robina sighed. "Then there is Butler Merrian. The only boy in the group… he is pretty much just there for eye candy and doing the laundry."

"Maybe someday you can show Waven the secret camp!" Twilly said excitedly.

"I'd love nothing more." Raven said dryly.

"Shhh." Robina whispered and suddenly stopped. She jumped behind a tree and hissed. "Get down!" To Raven and Twilly. Twilly dropped to the ground and pulled Raven down with him.

"What is going on?" She whispered. Robina jerked her head to the trail in front of them. A single bandit was guarding the entrance to a large hollowed out log, big enough for three people to walk side by side through it and still have enough room. The log stretched across a deep chasm, and Raven could hear the rushing of water come from it. She bandit stood with his back resting against the log, his mace held loosely in his hand. "There is only one, I can take him easily." Raven whispered.

"Quietly." Robina whispered. "There could be more."

Raven quietly murmured. "Saliekt gaismu, mani padarīt neredzamu." And vanished from sight. Twilly gasped at her sudden dissapearance but Robina shushed him to prevent any further noise lest the bandit hear. Raven slowly stood and quietly approached the bandit. Raising her staff she hit his temple with a satisfying _thwak. _The spell ended as the bandit's unconsious body slumped to the ground.

"Thats a nice trick Raven." Robina complemented as she and Twilly approached.

"Its a spell, not a trick." Raven said.

"Either way, it is still handy." Robina said as she continued on. Raven watched as the archer dissapeared into the log then with one final glance around, she followed.

It was dim inside the log, though visibility was not limited due to large holes letting in the sunlight every so often in the top of the log. Seeing the grassy land of the other side Raven moved ahead of Robina and Twilly and stepped out into the bright sunshine. „Hold it right there!" Called a voice.

The bandit guarding this side of the log bridge seemingly came out of nowhere. „I got him!" Raven called to Robina and Twilly. She heard to loud _thumps_ behind her and when she glanced over her shoulder Raven saw that two more bandits had jumped into the log from one of the holes in it's top. They stood on either side of Robina and Twilly, who had her bow strung and his staff raised respectively. Turning back to the task at hand, Raven blocked an attack from the bandit in front of her with her staff and ducked to avoid his backswing. „Es pasaukšu ledains vējš!" Raven said as she pointed her palm at the bandit. An icy blast raced toward him, but he raised his mace in defence and the cold wind hit it instead. The mace turned a simi transparent light blue, and razor sharp ice shards formed on the flail. „Shoot!" Raven moaned has the bandit pressed the attack with his, thank to Raven, much deadlier weapon.

"Es pasaukšu firey blastu!" Raven called. A black fire roared from her palm and hit the tree next to the bandit in a clear miss. The bandit lunged for her head but his swing went wild and he collapsed at her feet, an arrow portruding from his shoulder. "Is he dead?" Raven asked in surprise.

"Of course not!" Robina said as she approached. "I aimed for his shoulder; my arrows are dipped in a sleeping serum. He will wake in a few hours." Raven looked back to the log and saw the other two bandits each lying on the ground with an arrow protruding from a non lethal place.

"Nice work." Raven commented. _It seems I was wrong, this woman knows what she is doing. _Raven thought.

"Thank you." Robina said with a crooked smile.

As the day wore on, the trio had several encounters with the Darkwolf bandits as they drew nearer to their hideout. During the battles that resulted from these encounters Raven's respect for the archer grew, no longer did she consider Robina as an obstacle between her and her dragon. Now she valued her as a resourceful ally.

Twilly knocked a bandit in the shin with his staff giving Robina the opportunity to shoot his thigh with an arrow. Raven sent a wind spell at a Darkwolf robber attempting to sneak up to Robina from behind and sent him crashing into the trees. Raven looked at Robina to see her with her bow pulled back, an arrow notched on the string and pointing directly at her. Robina loosed the arrow and Raven felt a slight breeze as the arrow sailed not inches from her left cheek. When she turned Raven she saw a bandit collapse to the ground with an arrow in his arm. The two girls nodded, each in thanks to the other and continued on.

Peeking out from behind a large rock Robina spotted the entrance to the camp. "What do you see?" Raven asked quietly.

"Their camp is surrounded on three sides by a natural rock wall. The entrance is narrow and guarded by two bandits. Judging from the sounds coming from the camp I would estimate that there are more than two bandits within but no more than five." Robina whispered back.

"So we are up against seven?"

"At the most."

"What's the plan?"

Robina thought for a moment before answering. "Twilly will distract the guards, you and I will climb up on the wall and I will attack the guards from behind while you take care of the others. Agreed?"

"Sounds simple enough." Raven said. "I'm in."

"Twillies is in too!" The moglin said excitedly.

"Good. Let's move." Robina said.

Twilly disappeared into the underbrush while Raven followed Robina to the rock wall. The archer climbed up a tree, nimbly hopping from branch to branch while Raven followed at a much slower pace. Her robe made it difficult to climb, constantly getting caught on branches and tripping up her feet. Not only that, but her staff was a hindrance as well. While Robina had her bow slung over her shoulder and thus could use both hands, Raven could due no such thing and was limited to holding her staff with one hand, and using the other to climb. Eventually though, she made it to the top and joined Robina above the camp. After brushing off small twigs and leaves from her clothing and hair, Raven nodded to Robina, signaling she was ready.

Robina ran hunched over to where a fallen tree covered the top of the entrance to the camp and Raven circled around back. Peeking over the edge, Raven saw three bandits laughing and jeering each other as they sat in a circle around a large chest of gold, counting the coins. Raven crouched, waiting for Robina and Twilly to make the first move. Shouting came from the entrance of the camp and Raven saw the two guards rush out, disappearing from sight. Startled by the sudden commotion the three bandits below Raven sat in stunned stillness. One jumped to his feet and prepared to run to the aide of his comrades but Raven chose that moment to leap down from her perch and tackled him to the ground. Another bandit leapt over the chest to confront her but she swung her staff at his feet, knocking him off balance as he sailed through the air and face planted in the dirt. Two arrows in quick succession came from somewhere above and behind Raven and pierced the shoulders of the bandit trying to stand after being tacked by Raven and the third Darkwolf who was trying to carry the chest of gold away to safety.

Spitting out dirt from his mouth the last conscious bandit reached for his mace, only to receive a blow to the head by Raven's staff. "Objective completed." Raven said triumphantly.

"Good work guys!" Robina complemented as she jumped down from the wall.

"Likewise Robina." Raven said with a grin.

_That Night_

In the dimness of twilight, Twilly scampered ahead of Robina and Raven who were carrying the chest of gold between the two of them. They set the chest down in front of the waterfall and Raven asked. "What are you planning on doing with all this gold?" Raven asked.

"I will explain it in the morning." Robina answered. "But for now we should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Where will we sleep? Falconreach is a good two hours walk from here and I know of no other town closer." Raven asked.

"Come, I will show you." Robina said. Twilly jumped on top of the chest of gold while Raven and Robina each grabbed one end.

"You're going to love this Waven!" Twilly said excitedly.

Raven chuckled. "We will see." Robina directed her to the waterfall and slipped between the water and the rock, disappearing from view. As she was carrying the other end of the chest Raven was pulled in behind her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"Told you you'd like it!" Twilly grinned.

Behind the waterfall was a glittering cave, the walls lined with sparkling crystals that caught the dancing light from the waterfall and lit the room in a glorious light blue glow. The cave was fairly small, about the size of the main room in the Falconreach inn with a simple wooden table and four wooden chairs in the center of the room, and against the far wall four cots rested. Near the entrance to the cave was a fire pit with smoldering coals giving off a faint red glow and a neat stack of wood resting several feet away. Crates, boxes and barrels were neatly stacked chest high against the south wall, the black dragon box among them. Raven and Robina set the chest of gold down with the other crates and Raven asked as she lightly touched one of the crystals protruding from the wall.

"This place is amazing… but couldn't you mine these crystals for jewelry and trade?"

"No, despite how pretty they look these crystals are granite, and are a fairly worthless stone. I'm sure if they were polished and cut right someone would buy them, but the profit would not be worth the cost of destroying the natural beauty of this cave." Robina explained.

"I see." Raven said as she continued to look around the cave in awe.

Robina knelt down by the fire pit and arranged tinder just so on the coals while gently blowing them, encouraging a flame. Soon a small fire blazed up and she quickly added a few logs to feed its hunger.

"Look at the far end of the waterfall; you will see a fish trap." Robina told Raven. Raven did as she was told and saw a wooden crate looking thing beneath the waterfall's onslaught. It had a solid bottom, and an open top, but the sides had open slats to allow water and smaller fish to escape the trap. Inside, she saw several yellow-green fish about the length of her arm swimming around in the small space. Raven got down on her belly and reached in the water, easily slipping her fingers into the gills of the nearest fish and hoisting the wiggling creature out of the water.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" Raven shouted as the fish flopped back and forth, slapping her with its tail with surprising, and slightly painful force.

Robina laughed as she took the fish and said. "Go dump the trap and release the other fish. We don't need them so there is no use in keeping them captive."

Raven eagerly handed over the fish and walked back to the trap. Getting down on her belly once again she reached down and pulled a small lever that opened one of the sides and released the fish. Once sure they were all gone, Raven struggled against the current of the water to close the trap, but eventually succeeded in locking it back as it was before. No sooner had she done this, then a small red fish fell with the current of the waterfall and into the trap. Raven watched as the little fish easily swam through the slats of the trap and disappeared into the river. Smelling the scent of cooking fish Raven got up, brushed off her robes and joined Robina and Twilly by the fire.

A fascinated Raven listened to Robina tell tales of her adventures while they ate but Raven couldn't help but think that there was more to this woman that meets the eye. _Something about her…seems familiar somehow. _Raven thought. _I know! She looks like the youngest of King Alteon's daughters! _Raven shook her head and smiled. _But that can't be her, there is no way a princess would be out doing the things Robina does. _

Twilly yawned and seeing it Robina said. "We should turn in for the night; we will be getting up at the crack of dawn tomorrow!"

Twilly and Raven groaned. "Do we have to?" Raven complained.

Robina laughed. "I thought you would be excited Raven, the sooner we finish these quests the sooner you get you box remember?"

"I'm just not much of a morning person is all."

Bidding each other goodnight, the three crawled in the cots. But despite her long day and tiredness Raven could not get to sleep. Her mind continued to race, thinking about the past… of Mark and meeting the other heroes in the battle to save Falconreach from Sepulchure's invading forces. She thought of her future, and of her dragon and how they would save Lore. _Or destroy it. _Whispered a thought in her mind. Raven rubbed her temples. _Where did that thought come from? I am the hero; of course I will save Lore._ Sighing, Raven rolled over on her side and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

_Falconreach was burning. In her dream, Falconreach was burning. Shadows filled the corners of her mind, death was everywhere. Darkness prevailed. Destruction reined. In her dream Raven ran to the Falconreach guardian tower. It seemed to stretch in the distance, the faster she ran the farther it was. It was on fire. Everything was on fire. Death. Darkness. Destruction. By the light of the burning tower Raven saw a figure standing. A Doom Knight. He raised his blood stained blade and sinister laughter echoed across the smoldering town, ringing in her ears like the bells of death march._

"Ahh!" Raven woke suddenly and sat up in bed, panting hard and bathed with sweat. Her heart raced as the memories of her nightmare seemed to dance in her mind. _Relax, it was only a dream. _She thought to herself. _Only a dream_. Laying back in bed Raven tried to calm her breathing. She didn't even try to go back to sleep for fear of nightmare to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Two: A Path is Chosen**

**Chapter Seven**

Raven sat by the fire as dawn began to rise; the morning rays trickling though the waterfall and casting its brilliance on the crystals within. Her staff lay on the stony ground next to her as she hugged her knees and gazed into the orange flames. Suddenly someone reached out and touched her shoulder. With a wild yell of surprise Raven grabbed her staff and whirled around, expecting the shadows of her nightmares to be standing ready to strike.

Heart pounding, Raven shakily lowered her staff when she saw it was only Robina. "A little jumpy this morning are we?" She asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Raven ran her hand through her ebony hair and tried to slow her breathing.

Robina laid a gentle hand on Raven's arm and looked at her with concern. "You don't look so good; maybe we should wait until tomorrow..."

"No, I will be fine. It's just…" Raven trailed off, unwilling to burden Robina with her demons.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robina asked softly.

Raven almost said yes, she did not want to walk this road alone and longed to confide in someone. But she looked away from Robina's gentle eyes. _Don't get close. _She reminded herself. "No, I will be fine." She faked a smile but it was obvious Robina was not convinced.

However she respected Raven's decision to remain silent and changed the subject. "Well, daylights a wasting, so let us be on our way."

"What about bweakfast?" Twilly asked as he joined the group rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"To save time I packed some food last night, we can eat on the road." Robina said. Twilly slowly approached Raven and tugged on her black robes. Reaching down she placed the sleepy eyed moglin on her shoulder and helped Robina carry the gold out of the cave.

Raven looked at the sleeping sneevil who still hung upside down from yesterday and asked. "What exactly are we going to do with all this gold?"

Robina grinned and said. "We are going to give it all away!"

"To the people of Falconreach?"

"No silly, we are going to give it to the cute little cuddly wuddly forest creatures!"

Raven stopped and stared at Robina like she had lost her mind.

"You don't think I'm serious?" She asked.

"No I do think you are serious, that is why I am worried." Raven answered as she continued walking.

"Where do you think all those monsters got gold in the first place?"

"Monsters drop gold?" Raven asked.

Now it was Robina's turn to stare at her companion. "You…you didn't know?"

"No…" Raven said slowly. She had a sudden feeling like she had just missed something obvious.

"Around the neck of various creatures all around Lore there is a small leather bag of gold. How much gold depends on how tough the monster is to face in battle." Robina explained.

"I see…" Raven said slowly. "So most of my life has been spent fighting monsters…and I never once saw the little bag around their neck?"

"Oh don't feel too bad Raven, not all monsters carry gold. There is just too many of them scattered throughout Lore for me and my band of Married Woman to place gold on all of them."

Feeling slightly less oblivious thanks to Robina's final comment Raven decided to ask about the sneevil. "Do you think we should have fed him before we left?"

"He will be fine for a little while. We can cut him down when we return." Twilly, now fully awake, hopped down from Raven's shoulder and scurried across the box of gold being carried between the two women and climbed up onto Robina's shoulder where he proceeded to open her pack and pull out a few pieces of dried meat. After handing one to each of the women he settled down on top of the chest and slowly nibbled on his own piece.

Watching this Raven suddenly realized that the chest, though packed with gold, was very light. However she did not question why, she had seen much stranger things before. _The chest must be enchanted to make it so light. _She thought.

"This looks like a good spot to start the day." Robina said. They set the chest down and Raven took a closer look at their surroundings. They were in a small clearing in the forest with several very angry looking monsters inside it. She counted four unicougers and one clawkin wanderer before turning to Robina and asking.

"Why don't they leave?"

"Look closer."

Raven did, and saw that each one had a rope bound around one of their legs and led to a stake buried deep in the ground. They had been snared by one of Robina's traps. "How are we going to do this?" Raven asked.

"Go up to each one of the creatures and knock them out. Remember, you don't want to kill them, just put them to sleep so we can place the gold on them."

"Why can't you just shoot them with your sleep arrows?"

"Because the sleep venom is not easy to come by, I will only use it if absolutely necessary."

Raven sighed. "Don't worries Waven, I can help you." Twilly said.

Comforted by the presence of the moglin, Raven slowly approached the closest monster. It was a unicouger, its striped orange pelt rippling as powerful muscles moved beneath the skin as it paced. Its long canine teeth and single horn on its forehead glinted in the sunlight and green eyes glared with malice. Without warning the unicouger charged and Raven jumped back to avoid its sharp claws. The rope bound around its left hind leg prevented the large cat from coming any closer. "This shouldn't be too hard, just hit it in the head with my staff like I've done countless times before with bandits." Raven said to herself.

Raven took a step forward and swung her staff at the cat, aiming for its head but it opened its mighty jaws and bit into the soft wood. For a brief moment Raven played tug-of-war with the cat but with a powerful yank the unicouger wrenched the staff from her hands and sent her sprawling to the ground face first. Jumping to her feet Raven stood her ground as the unicouger flung her staff to the side and charged a second time. She didn't know that she was now within range of the beast until it was too late.

The unicouger launched itself at Raven and knocked her to the ground. Throwing up her arm to protect herself Raven cried out as the massive jaws of the cat closed upon her flesh. Twilly rushed to her aide and slammed his staff into the nose of the unicouger though this seemed to anger rather then harm the beast. As the unicouger dove for Twilly Raven rolled to the side and stood on shaky feet, blood dripping from her arm. Reaching down she picked up her staff with her good arm and cast a shield around Twilly, who was backed against the stake chaining the unicouger to the ground. The cat's claws raked against the light blue bubble and Raven swallowed her fear and pain and cast a fireball at the cougar's feet, distracting it from Twilly.

The cougar opened its mouth and roared, though it sounded more like a scream and grated against Raven's ears. The cougar crouched then pounced, making a high jump in the air, claws outstretched. Raven raised her staff and crashed it against its head while in mid air and the cat collapsed to the ground beside Raven, unconscious.

Heart racing, Raven muttered. "One down, four to go."

She knelt to the ground and held out her injured arm to Twilly who raised his staff and cast a golden healing glow on her wounds. "That was quite the battle Raven." Robina said as she approached the unicouger and tied a small leather bag around its neck.

"Why didn't you help? I could have been killed!" Raven asked angrily.

Robina shook her head sadly. "I could not get a clear shot, had I missed and shot you instead you would have been far worse off."

Raven huffed, now understanding Robina's lack of help yet still too shaken to let go of her anger. She flexed her newly healed arm and nodded her thanks to Twilly who smiled. Standing, Raven examined her staff and groaned. Deep holes cut into the staff about a hand's length from the crescent moon on its top. The events of what happened the last time her staff was structurally weakened fresh in her mind, Raven sighed. _I will have to buy a new one when I return to Falconreach. Maybe Yulgar will have a scythe he can sell, I miss having a blade to back my spells. _Raven looked to the other four creatures and chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"You weady Waven?" Twilly asked.

"Yea, let's get this over with." Raven said after some hesitation.

"I will get to higher ground, so we will not have a repeat of the last battle." Robina said.

"Thank you Robina." Raven said as she watched the archer approach a large oak tree and quickly climb its branches.

Once she was settled with an arrow knocked on her bowstring Robina nodded for Raven to proceed.

Raven clenched her teeth and approached the next unicouger. The cat hissed and spat at her, its ears flattened against its skull and long teeth bared. "Why don't you try casting an immobility spell on the cougar?" Twilly asked.

"Because I don't know any of those spells." Raven replied.

"Oh." He said sadly.

_Wait, cats don't like water! _Raven thought. _ Maybe if I try a water spell… _Unfortunately she didn't know any of those either, but she did know ice and fire spells. _Maybe if I combine the two, the fire melts the ice and makes water. _"Wait Twilly, I have an idea."

Raven looked at the scarred palm of her right hand and summoned a fireball. Instantly a large black flame erupted in her palm, hovering about half an inch from her skin. Lifting the fireball she chanted a division spell. The black flame broke up into twelve smaller flames and slowly spun around Raven in a clockwise orbit while she went to work on the ice spell. Repeating the process, she soon had twelve fireballs, and twelve medium sized black ice shards slowly spinning around her. One by one, she combined them and was left with twelve small dark blue orbs of water. Reaching in her pack Raven pulled out a mana potion and quickly drank it, the use of all these spells had drained her energy significantly.

"Now I am ready." She said to Twilly. The two stood just out of reach from the large cat, who was pacing back in forth, hissing. Before Raven could say no, Twilly rushed forward and slapped the cat on the nose with his staff. Enraged, the unicouger snapped at him and almost to a chunk out of the little red moglin. He ran back toward Raven as fast as his little legs could carry him, the cat hot on his tail. Raven reached out and pulled a water orb from the air, then threw it straight into the cat's face.

The unicouger screamed in surprise and dug at the ground with its claws to stop its forward momentum. A second water ball hit it in the face, quickly followed by a third. Blinded and wet the cat tried to run away, but a fourth water ball splashed at its feet and the unicouger swung around to run the other way but was clotheslined by Raven's staff. Her staff creaked and groaned from the sudden force but thankfully stayed in one piece as the unconscious unicouger lay still at her feet. Raven grinned as the remaining eight water orbs continued their slow orbit around her. "That wasn't so bad."

Using the same technique, Raven and Twilly quickly knocked out the other two unicougers and Robina tied a bag of gold around the neck of each one. "Thwee down, one to go!" Twilly said excitedly.

"Aye, one left. The clawkin wanderer." Raven said as she examined the beast from a safe distance. It resembled a squirrel in some ways, though it stood erect and was as large as a full grown human. Its pelt was different shades of brown, lighter on its head, legs, and underside of its tail, and darker everywhere else. Raven slowly approached the beast as it chattered nervously. It stayed at the far end of its rope and looked at her with wild eyes. Staff raised, Raven stepped into the circle of its reach but the clawkin wanderer veered left and rushed around her, trying to stay away from Raven as far as it could. Raven tried again with the same result and soon found herself chasing the thing in circles. Out of breath and dizzy Raven dove for the rope and laid on it to keep the clawkin wanderer still while the forest stopped spinning.

"You hold him, I will make him sleep." Twilly said.

"I will try." Raven responded. Holding part of the rope, Raven let it run through her fingers as she drew nearer to the beast. Again it tried to run, but Raven had a firm grip on the rope and refused to give in. She was close enough to touch the clawkin wanderer and dropped her staff on the ground to hold the rope with both hands as she ducked its mighty swing to her head. On an impulse, Raven tackled the beast to the ground and wrapped her arms around its neck. "Now Twilly!" She shouted.

The moglin rushed forward, but was knocked back by the clawkin wanderer's thrashing limbs. The beat stood up and ran around in circles with Raven struggling to remain on its back. "You said you will hold him!" Twilly shouted.

"I AM holding him!" Raven shouted back. After a few more turns Raven was thrown from its back and landed in the grass next to the wooden stake keeping the clawkin wanderer from escaping. "This should not be this hard!" Raven groaned as she didn't even bother to get up.

Hearing laugher, Raven sat up and saw Robina was about to fall from the tree she was laughing so hard. "This is not funny!" She shouted.

"Yes it is!" Robina said between laughs. "You should have seen your face, oh Zeuster that was priceless!"

"Why don't YOU come and knock him out!" Raven challenged.

Still laughing, Robina hopped down from the tree and walked toward where Raven still sat in the grass. The clawkin wanderer chattered nervously and looked at Robina with wide eyes. "Aww your just a cute widdle wanderer aren't you?" Robina said in a soothing voice. "Yes you are you sweet little thing." Raven mumbled something under her breath but Robina ignored her. "Your so cuddly wuddly I just want to snuggle you!" Robina carefully pulled a small leather bag from her pack and slowly tied it around the clawkin wanderer's neck. She then untied its leg and the best fled the clearing. Raven sat in the ground in total shock.

"No way. No freaking way."

"Something wrong Raven?"

"There is no way that just happened. I'm mean really, 'I want to snuggle you'?"

"It worked didn't it?"

Raven stared at Robina with an open mouth. Then shaking her head she stood, grabbed her staff and said. "I'm not talking to you. Robina merely laughed and jogged to catch up to Raven's retreating figure.

The rest of the day was spent like this. Together, Robina, Twilly, and Raven walked all through that part of the forest fighting boveoxes, clawkin wanderers, and even a few basilisks they found in a cave nearby. Though Robina was reluctant to use her arrows at first she had no choice but to fire a few when Raven was bitten and temporarily stunned by a basilisk. Though it was late in the day by the time they returned back to Surewood Forest it was still light outside. Raven shivered in the winter air and wished she knew a spell that would keep her warmer.

Robina entered the cave while Raven looked at the sneevil, who was still hanging upside down, and wondered if she should cut him down or just leave him hanging there. "Here you go Raven!" Robina said as she exited the cave. Raven turned to look and saw she was carrying the black dragon box with her.

She could hardly contain the excitement that bubbled up as she asked. "You're giving it to me?"

"Of course! We had a bargen, you help me with the quests and I give you the box." Robina set the gold and black box at Raven's feet and said. "You help up your end of our deal, so you may have the box."

"I can have it? Just like that" Raven asked.

"Yup, just like that. What were you expecting?"

"Oh I don't know, for something so valuable I was expecting a tougher fight. I was expecting some boss to pop up and..."

Raven was interrupted by a familiar voice. "NOT SO FAST, PEASANT!"

"Ahh, that's more like it."

"You!" Robina said in surprise.

Drakath glowered. "Ah Robina." He said. "Thank you for keeping the black dragon box safe for me. I see you've met my new friend, that's wonderful." He drew his sword. "Now I can kill you both at the same time!"

Didn't you learn anything from last time Drakath?" Raven casually said, reminding him of her victory at their last battle.

"Yes, I learned that you are a fool for letting me live, this time I'm prepared for you..." Drakath said as a gray and red monster walked up and stood beside him. It was a krakhim! The vile beast stood erect and was taller than even Drakath. Long muscled arms dragged the ground as it flexed its powerful jaw and it's single red eye that took up most of it's face darted back and forth between Raven, Robina, and Twilly, as if unsure who to attack first. "…both of you!"

Drakath charged and his sword hissed toward Raven who blocked his attack with her staff. It cracked and wood splintered where the unicouger had sunk in its teeth into the soft wood. With a mighty shove she pushed Drakath back and sent a black fireball into his chest. So distracted by Drakath was she, that Raven did not see the krakhim until it was too late. Sharp claws raked against her torso, tearing her robes and drawing blood. She cried out and clutched her belly in pain as she stumbled backwards to avoid its next swing. Before the creature could attack further an arrow embedded itself into the creature's back.

It roared in anger and charged Robina. Raven couldn't think of why the creature didn't fall prey to the venom coated arrow as Drakath had now recovered and renewed the fight. "The dragon box is mine!" He shouted.

"Never! I'll not let to steal my dragon!" Raven shouted back.

"HA! You think you can stand against me? You will fall Raven!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Raven hissed as she summoned a mighty wind and directed it at Drakath. He stumbled from the force of the wind and tripped over a stick, landing flat on his back. Robina screamed and Raven glanced in her direction to see her buried beneath a large rock. "Twilly! See to her!" Raven shouted to the moglin as she ducked, a rock thrown from the krakhim barely missing her. The creature roared and circled Raven. Behind her, Drakath stood and glared daggers at her. Now fighting a two front battle Raven turned her staff upside down and slammed it into the ground intending to create the shockwave she had done before but the staff could take no more stress and snapped on impact. The magic she had summoned, now lacking a channel to direct it, exploded in her face. Raven cried out and flew back, landing in the ground at Drakath's feet.

"Far too easy." Drakath laughed. He raised it blade and pointed the tip at her throat. Though she was lacking a weapon, Raven was not about to give in. She rolled to the side and grabbed part of her broken staff as she stood while Drakath's blade buried itself into the soft earth. "What harm could you possibly do with that broken stick of yours?" Drakath taunted.

"Enough." Raven shot back as she gripped the staff shard like a dagger. There was just enough space for the back of her hand to rest against the crescent moon and still have a hand's length of splintered wood sticking out the front. Raven crouched and breathed deeply, the frigid air shooting out of her nostrils in a white cloud like a crazed beast.

"DUCK!" Robina shouted. Raven obeyed and hit the ground as a large rock sailed overhead and hit Drakath, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. Raven jumped to her feet and tackled the krakhim, burying the staff shard in its neck. Warm red blood sprayed her as the beast fell at her feet, its limbs thrashing in a vain attempt to fight off death. Raven turned her back on the krakhim and left it to its fate. She picked up the longer part of her broken staff and walked over to where Drakath still lay pinned to the ground. Though he tried to push the rock off of him it was far too heavy for him to do alone. Seeing Raven approach with murder in her eyes he gave up and instead tried to reach for his sword. Raven kicked it away and pointed the sharp end of her staff at his heart. "Raven no!" Robina shouted. Raven hesitated, but only for a moment.

"I cannot live like this Robina; my dragon will never be safe as long as he is still alive!"

"Sepulchure will just send another! Drakath is not the threat, he is just a tool!" Robina said as she slowly approached Raven, hands outstretched.

"How did you know about Sepulchure?" Raven demanded.

"You talk in your sleep Raven; I know he is after the dragon too. I know he has tried to kill you once already"

_Once? So she does not know everything. _Raven thought. "I cannot live like this Robina."

"You won't. You have me, and Twilly, and from what you have said you have the other heroes as well! We will not let you walk this road alone." Robina said softly. She reached out and laid a hand on Raven's staff as she said. "Don't do this Raven."

Raven fought a mental battle. On one hand, killing Drakath would mean the end of a very dangerous thorn in her side. But she would have killed him in cold blood. He lay on the ground, utterly defenseless. Killing in battle was one thing, but this entirely different. Was it murder? Would a hero do something so cold? _I don't know._

Robina gently tugged on the staff and Raven reluctantly loosened her grip on the broken weapon. Robina threw it aside and led her friend away from Drakath. "Here, let Twilly heal you." She said softly.

Raven looked down at her torn robes and suddenly felt pain so severe it took her breath away. In the heat of battle and adrenaline rush she had forgotten about her wounds, but now they screamed for recognition and Raven gritted her teeth to fight back tears. Kneeling beside Twilly, the throbbing pain gradually began to subside as his spells began to take effect and the winter wind blew through her torn robes chilling her. Raven shivered and said. "Thank you Twilly."

"Glad I could help you and Robina." He said with a warm smile. Taking another look at the archer, Raven saw that though her skin was without injury her clothes were a little worse for wear. They were very dirty and torn in some places, even a few minor blood stains peeked through from the rock that hit her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I am now, thanks to Twilly." Robina answered.

Raven walked over to the black and gold box and knelt down beside it, hand outreached for the lock. "This isn't over Raven; I WILL deliver the egg to Sepulchure!" Drakath shouted.

Raven bit back a sarcastic remark and activated the lock. Slowly gears turned and clicked and finally the lock snapped open. Raven held her breath in anticipation and gripped the lid with both hands. Almost reverently, she lifted the lid and peeked inside. Instantly she jumped to her feet and charged Drakath. Robina grabbed her arm and tried to hold her back as Raven shouted. "Where is it? What have you done to my dragon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about peasant!" A still pinned Drakath shouted back.

"Don't lie to me, the box is empty!"

"Yes box is empty!" The sneevil, who was still hanging upside down shouted. "Already dumped out useless thing in pretty box!"

"Dumped?" Raven said in horror. "Where!"

"Where else? The sneevil dumpsite! Now give me back my pretty pretty box!"

Raven stopped struggling against Robina and groaned. "Don't worry Raven, we will find your dragon." Robina soothed.

"I bet Valencia can help us!" Twilly said.

"Who?"

Valencia, she is a rare item hunter." Robina answered.

"How can a rare item hunter help us?" Raven asked with agitation.

"She has a knack for finding things incredibly hard to find, such as your egg, and she is one of the few who can safely navigate the sneevil dumpsite."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raven said urgently.

"We can't go to the dumpsite, we need to return to Falconreach or we will be late!" Twilly said with just as much urgency.

"Late?" Raven asked in confusion. "Late for what?"

Robina grinned in excitement as snowflakes began to gently fall. "Its that time of year Raven. Frostval is about to begin!"


End file.
